The Demon and the Angle
by Aroca
Summary: The golden trio leave Hogwarts befor there finle year starts. Leaving Ginny alone. Now she gets to know some one she thought she new... Sparks fly and Ginny falls in love... Will every thing work out? I know not.


Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me sadly! This is my first Fanfic so do

Review and give me idea on how to improve! Thanks!

A rocky start

Ginny Weasley sat out side looking over the lake… Her red hair tied back as she looked at the white tomb before her and tears filled her once untamed and happy eyes. _Why did you have to go? You took so much when you left… _She thought to her self running a hand through her fiery hair pulling it out of its bindings, when he left two of her good friends had left and her brother, they had left on another mission that could get them all killed. She was wearing the normal Gryffindor uniform, her robes thrown behind her. She stood up and saw that the other students were heading in and she fallowed…

It was the curfew 5:00 every night all students were to go in for the night and at 7:00 they were to be up in the house common rooms.

She bumped into some one and looked up hearing the harsh words of "Watch were you're going… Aw look at this Weasel Girl has been crying" sneered Malfoy "What happened did you chip a nail or are you still worrying about that loser of a boy friend?" She made to punch him but he ducked out of the way avoiding the blow and garbed her arm. Ginny let out a yelp as he twisted it behind her back "Now, now, now" Malfoy hissed in her ear looming over her his hair spiked and his grey eyes hard they almost seemed like he was trying to hide some thing "We can't have any of that now can we?" Though he tormented her the fact she was so close to him made him feel nervose. He let her go and spat "Don't let it happen agene"

Ginny smirked at him and said "You've lost you're touch" and she walked away noting an odd look in his eye's as he watched her go… What was he looking at?

Draco looked over at Gryffindor table at the only red head at the table and his stomach did a back flip. Pansy came in and sat beside him and kissed him on the cheek and fallowed his gaze "Whatcha looking at" she whispered into his ear Draco looked at her and said "Oh nothing… Just… It's not working out"

Pansy looked at him and said, "What's not working out?" She almost knew what he was going to say before he said it, and tears filled her eyes as he said "You and me" she stood from the table and stormed from the great hall.

Draco picked at his food as every one looked around to see what the fuss was… He looked up and saw Ginny and his heart did a back flip. She was looking confused as to what just happened. He felt the urge to smile at her, in fact rilized he was smiling at her. He went red and looked away. Felling sick he got up and left the table.

He was half way to the dungeons when he herd a voice behind him… Her voice. "What were you smirking about back there?" she said in a hard cool voice. He looked round at her and said "I wasn't smirking…"

"Then what were you doing?"

"I…" should he lie here or should he be honest "was smiling"

Ginny looked at him puzzled and said "Why would you be smiling at me?"

"Because" oh no… He couldn't think of what to say. "Ilikeyou" he blurted and then looked away bright red.

Ginny staggered back ward as though she had been winded "What did you just say? I thought you said… But no."

Draco looked at her and said "I like you." He had said it once and he said it agene. He turned on his heel and went into the dungeons

Draco was coming up from the dungeons to be confronted by Ginny who looked at him with sharp eyes and an odd voice "What do you mean you 'like me'?" she asked her eyes pounding into him. He felt shaky as he leaned towards her and pecked her on the cheek.

Ginny looked at him and said, "Wait, What did you just do?" her voice was high-pitched and almost hysterical. She wouldn't meet his eyes though Draco thought he saw a look of happiness in them. He shook his head and said nothing before walking away thinking 'I must be mental! I just kissed a Weasley'

Ginny looked at his back and thought '_Impossible! What an ass hole! I mean he comes and tells me he likes me… Then he kisses me, and now he walks away like I did some thing wrong._' Then another smaller weaker voice in the back of her head spoke up '_Why do you care?' _

Draco strutted into the grate hall. His eyes meeting every ones but his thoughts lay with what had just happened with Ginny. "Good morning" he said smirking at Goyal and wondered what the point of talking to the stupid flubber worm was. Goyal gave a grunt and looked up but Draco's eyes were fallowing Ginny as she walked into the grate hall her hair flowing behind her, his breath was caught in his chest and his heart did a painful throb as she sat down not even looking at him… A sudden urge to make her notice him made him walk over.

"Oi! Weasel!" He said and flinched, as Ginny looked at him her wand drawn and pointed at his chest. He instinctively drew his wand.

"What do you want Malfoy" she spat at his feet.

"To know if you are still crying over Potter… He is a loser, what do you see in him… Or are you using him for his fame?" He had just gotten the insult out when a sharp voice cracked behind them… It was McGonagall "Dentitions for both of you I want you in my class room at eight thirty sharp!"

Ginny looked at Draco "You are impossible! Did you realise that?" she spat and turned on her heel and stormed out Great Hall,

Ginny soon found her self curled up in a ball hidden behind a statue tears in here eyes. Twice now she had a glimce just a small one of Draco not hidden behind his tough guy mask, then he hid it away agene "Why is this so painful?" she wondered to her self. Then a voice said behind her

"Ginny?"

She looked around to see Malfoy hovering over her and she looked at him and said "GET AWAY FROM ME BEFOR I PUT YOU IN A DRESS!"

Draco felt him self-flinch and sat down making it clear that he wanted to talk to her "I'm really sorry"

"First you hate me then you like me, then you KISS me, then you openly make fun of me and now you're sorry?"

"Yes" Draco said whispering closing the distance from him to her ear.

She got caught up in those stormy grey eyes and only just felt his fingers turning her face to his. Then he pressed his ever so soft lips to hers and she melted thinking _why was I mad at him?_

And I'm done! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter there will be more… I'm Sorry if my grammar bugs you I try my best! Please review! I will try and update as much as I can! 


End file.
